Romeo and Juliet
by Digital Damita
Summary: ReUploaded. Chuckie and Angelica take part in the school play Romeo and Juliet. Can the Rugrats handle this? CA COMPLETE THE WHOLE 53 PAGES!


**Disclaimer**: All Grown Up and its characters copyright © Klasky-Csupo, Nickelodeon and Viacom. This story has been created for the hell of it. Please do not sue me; it is not like you would get much.

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter One**

The halls filled with sounds of students trying to make their way to class, it was nearing the end of the school year, Angelica leaned against her locket watching the students go by, she has changed so much in the last seven years. She had become a very beautiful young woman at the peak age of seventeen; she still had her trademark of the long blonde hair and fashion sense.

"Angie" Susie shouted as she reach the blonde girl

"What's up Susie?" she greeted her

"You will never believe what play were doing this year?" she grinned

"Huh? Play?" Angelica replied trying to contrite but the love of her teen life had appeared Sean, he had grown over the years and she had become even more smitten with him.

"The end of year play?" she paused "Romeo and Juliet! We have to try out!" Susie let out a sigh; she knew she wasn't going to get any respond out of Angelica with Sean around.

"Uh huh" was all Angelica managed to reply

"Guess who else is trying out for Romeo? Sean" this brought her back to earth

"I have to be Juliet and Sean is definitely my Romeo" Angelica grinned.

On the other side of the school, Tommy and his friends grouped around Chuckie's locket discussing the end of year play. Chuckie now aged sixteen and had grown taller and even had his bracers removed and was a very attractive young man.

"Oh come on Chuck, I heard Nicole is trying out for Juliet, don't you want to play Romeo?" Tommy started while Kimi and Lil nodded in agreement.

"But I have a fear of being on stage!" he replied trying to coward back into his locket "I have a fear of being in public on stage!" he continued.

"But we will all try out too" Kimi replied trying to bring up Chuckie's confidents.

Nicole walked toward the group, she smiled sweetly at Chuckie, and he managed a wave back.

"Did you hear about the play?" she started

"Yeah, hasn't everyone, it makes a nice change to half the plays the others have had to perform before" Lil replied

"This is our year and it is so cool their letting your year try out for parts too," Nicole continued. "So Chuckie are you going to try out?" she paused facing the others "I am, I would love to be Juliet my mother thinks I am a natural at acting, this is going to be really cool"

Chuckie straighten himself out as he appeared from his locket.

"I'm trying out too"

"Are you that's news to us?" Phil told him

"Yeah, I'm going to try for the part of Romeo"

"That is so cool, I hope you get the part, I'll see you guys later"

"See she does like you Chuck!" Tommy managed to get out as Phil started to shout "Way to go Chuck man!"

"I thought with age guys were to suppose to get more mature" Lil commented to Kimi, who in returned giggled back.

Chuckie ran down the corridor, as he was already late for lesson and another detection this afternoon wasn't his idea of a good time, as he quickly turned the corner he managed to knock over another young lady.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he leaned down trying to help her up.

"It's okay" she replied, picking up her book, when she reached eye level with Chuckie, she released who it was and frowned "Watch were your going next time Finster!" she sneered and stormed off.

Not a good start to the day, Chuckie thought at he entered his Science lesson.

The day carried on with out a hick up, the audition for the play were starting after school, Angelica stood holding the piece of paper which Mrs. O'Brien the drama teacher had given her, it was just about to be her turn to go stage.

"Okay, Angelica can you read from scene III and Susie can you read part of the nurse" the teacher scanned her eyes around the group "and Lil can you read Lady Capulet"

Lil and Susie joined Angelica on stage.

Lil held her paper and started to read "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me"

Susie looked up replying, "Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Angelica walked forward on cue "How now! Who calls?" Mrs. O'Brien smiled

"Your mother"

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

"This is the matter: --Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret: --nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age." Lil replied

"Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed: An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish." Susie grinned

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?"

"It is an honour that I dream not of." Angelica continued

"An honour! were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat."

"Thank you ladies" Mrs. O'Brien told them; she looked down at her list "Err Chuckie as Romeo and Nicole as Juliet"

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Chuckie started as he stared at Nicole

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Nicole told him walking around, Chuckie trying to keep up.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He replied.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" Chuckie leaned in to kiss Nicole but Nicole wasn't paying attention and Chuckie ended up nearly falling off the stage.

"Thank you for that _interesting_ love scene" the teacher smiled.

Many more people took part, trying to be the main stars, as the evening drew quickly upon them, Mrs. O'Brien clapped her hands for attention.

"I have now made my decision, the roles are as follows, the minor roles I will post outside my office tomorrow, Our Juliet will be played by Angelica Pickles"

Angelica squeaked and hugged Susie.

"Our Romeo, is going to be played by Chuckie Finster" Chuckie grinned then realized who his Juliet was and signed.

"Mercutio is to be played by Phil De Ville, Benvolio is to be played by Sean, Tybalt to be played by Tommy Pickles, Lady Capulet is to be played by Lil De Ville" she paused, "Nurse to be played by Susie Carmichael, Lady Montague to be played by Kimi Finster, Harold to play Sir Capulet, Jonathan to play Sir Montague, Paris to be played by Roger, other parts will be on my notice board tomorrow" she continued.

"I have to play love scenes with Finster!" Angelica was shocked.

To continue? Or not to be continued?

Romeo and Juliet Chapter two 

Angelica had complained all the way home to a sympathy Susie. Angelica had just that afternoon got her dream part on a stage, lead role no less but having to play the most romantic play against Chuckie had seriously annoyed her. Who would of known that scardy cat Finster would have been any good at acting?

"It's only a play, Ang" Susie pointed out while changing the radio station for the second time after leaving the school grounds.

"I know that" she paused to yell some obscene words at a fellow driver who had cut her off, "but my Romeo was suppose to be Sean not red hair freckles Finster!" she ranted as she beeped the horn.

"Well you can show Sean how good of an actor you are!" Susie replied trying to get Angelica out of this rant which would go on all the way home, she looked at the passing scenery as Angelica continued.

"I suppose, but if Charles gets any ideas that there will be any real kissing in these love scenes, he's got another thing coming!"

"I'm sure he's hating this as much as you are"

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Angelica sharply.

"Nothing, it's just what I have heard from Kimi is that he is totally head over heals, crushing on Nicole!"

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes "What does he see in her?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Susie grinned.

"Nothing, I just thought he had better taste that's all" she paused "anyway do you think that Sean will be at rehearsal tomorrow lunch time?"

"Bravo on quick subject change" Susie laughed "might be, he should though as he is playing Benvolio!"

"Yeah he should" she replied pulling up to Susie's house "See you tomorrow Suz"

"Yes will do and don't read too much into things Angie, it could back fire, you know" she told her as she shut the door and Angelica drove off up the road.

Susie turned around to see Harold grinning at her.

"Hi Harold What you doing here?" she asked while looking for her keys.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you that's all" he blushed slightly.

Susie sighed.

Harold had been a permanent fixture ever since they had gone to Savannah's party a few weeks ago, she had been drinking beer along with everyone else including Angelica, some how she had got drunk and fell against Harold. He on the other hand wasn't drunk and listened to Susie drunk ramble and she had ended up kissing him. Now he was like a puppy dog following her everywhere, she hadn't the heart to tell him it didn't really mean anything.

"Right" she mumbled as she opened her front door "Do you want to come in?" she smiled and Harold followed her in.

On the other side of town at the smootie bar, Java Lava. Chuckie was working over time in place for his sister who was at a Japanese Club meeting.

"Angelica is going to kill me slowly and painfully," Chuckie moaned while he was putting fruit into the blender his friends Tommy and Phil where sat opposite the counter to him.

"Might not be as bad you think Chuck" Phil pointed out.

"Really? How do you see that?" raising his eyebrow he paused as he turned on the blender which filled the whole Java Lava with noise other than the normal game playing and girlie chatter.

"Yeah you never know she could be really cool about it" Tommy joined in.

"Yeah because 'I have to play love scenes with Finster!'" he mimicked "sounded so "cool" he air quoted "and forgiving!" Chuckie replied.

"Yeah maybe" Phil replied sheepishly "Where's old Kimi anyway?"

Tommy gave a quick glance towards Phil "Yeah was going to ask the same thing" taking a sip of his smootie.

"She's at that Japanese club, she said she would pop in afterwards, what's with all the sudden interest in my sister, guys?" he crossed his arms and looked them up and down.

"No, meaning it was just quiet and she is normally here" Tommy replied.

"Right" Phil agreed.

"Sure" Chuckie replied not feeling very certain but changed the subject anyway "Do you think Nicole was _really_ flirting with me?"

"Yeah for def!" Phil was now grinning "Shame she didn't get a part otherwise you would of being playing a love scene with her"

"Yeah but her acting abilities have less to be desired to be honest" Tommy glanced towards the door to see Lil walking towards them.

"Hey Lil" The guys chorused.

"What's with all the long faces?" she asked sitting own "Can I have a strawberry smootie, Chuckie?"

"Sure" he turned to start making the smootie "we were just discussing the play"

"Are you as excited as I am?"

"Maybe not" Chuckie started to expand on this but Phil interrupted him.

"I am! Sword fighting and cursing all for extra credit, brilliant!" Phil grinned "Me and Tommy against each other in sword fighting, wicked!"

"I am so going to win this sword fight, you know that right?" Tommy replied.

"Really?" he paused grabbing the near by broom "Unguard!" moving into position.

"Phil" he groaned "but it back!"

"Aw ruin my fun!" putting the broom back "on rehearsal though?"

"Sure, I'll take you on" he turned to face Lil who was smiling at him "You looking forward to playing Lady Capulet?"

"Sure am, I get the duty of being a strong role model for women plus the extra joy of being able to boss around Angelica" she looked thoughtful and looked at Chuckie "Sorry Nicole didn't get a part, but at less you get to show the world that you are good at acting"

"Suppose" he mumbled back.

Chuckie turned back around, how did he managed to get himself into this mess to start of with and the thought of playing love scenes with Angelica was going to stir up some forgotten feeling he rather was kept forgotten.

Angelica woke up smiling the next morning, it was another day at school but it was Friday and she did have English with Sean and that always lighten her otherwise dull Fridays. Plus she had rehearsals at lunchtime and coaching the soccer team after school and she always enjoyed that.

She slowly got dressed in a classic outfit, her jeans and baby pink string top, checked herself out trying to smooth her hair which had decided only that morning to rebel.

As she poked her face her mother's voice was disturbing her wonderful daydream about her and Sean.

"ANGELICA! YOU WILL BE LATE AGAIN! YOU BETTER EAT BREAKFAST IT IS SUPPOSE TO HELP KEEP WEIGHT OFF! No not you Jonathan, but it wouldn't help you to lost a few pounds" Angelica rolled her eyes.

She walked out her bedroom door giving herself on last glance and grabbed her beloved cell phone of the bedside table.

Chuckie had to just manage to reach the school corridors in one piece and was trying to get to English. He spotted Angelica and Susie giggling and staring at Sean as he walked into his classroom just his luck he was in a class with Angelica.

He groaned and sat next to Sean some how Sean was not as bad as everyone had made him out to be and it was Sean who had sat by Chuckie the first day of the school year.

"Hey Chuckie" Sean greeted him and looked up.

Chuckie glanced at the table behind him to see Angelica glaring at him, oh it is going to be a fun day today he thought as he took his seat and continued in a conversation with Sean which was interrupted by Angelica asking stupid questions. Sean was not interested in Angelica insane ramblings and kept trying to talk to other people in the class, Chuckie sighed and tried to keep his mind other than Angelica and the love scenes.

The day flew by for Chuckie and it was already time for the first ever rehearsals for the end of year play Romeo and Juliet. Why couldn't have been another play, he thought while entering the hall.

Romeo and Juliet Chapter three 

"Come on children" Mrs O'Brien called while Ms O'Keats fluttered about the school doing a romantic and such a classic love story, Mrs O'Brien rolled up eyes staring at her fellow colleague.

The following class mates had appeared Phil who was talking loudly about a sword fights to Tommy and Sean. Angelica was in another corner with Susie, Lil and Kimi.

"Well done to all of you for yesterday performances, and a big thank you to Ms O'Keats who has kindly agreed to help out during this performance" Ms O'Keats walked through the children handing out scripts.

"I think it is best if you highlight your lines as it is easier to see" She sighed "We will start of with Kimi, Sean, Phil and Chuckie starting to learn this act and Lil, Angelica and Susie on the act with the inducing Juliet" she stared around the room everyone can you please highlight, to the people who have agreed to help us out from the art block please follow me to the back of the stage, I will be back to check upon you in about 30 minutes time" she moved with a group of 10 students to the back of the stage.

Kimi who had regrouped with Sean who was playing Benvolio, Phil who was playing Mercutio and Chuckie playing the star of the play Romeo.

"Shall we start?" Kimi suggested as Phil and Sean started to mess around.

"Sure" Chuckie replied nervously.

"O, where is Romeo?" Kimi started staring at Phil and Sean "saw you him to-day? Right glad I am he was not at this fray."

There was silence "Sean it your line!" she said annoyed.

"Really? Where are we?"

"Down near the end of that page" Chuckie signed this was going to be a long play at this rate.

"Madam, underneath a grove of sycamore so early walking did I see your son." Sean told Kimi.

"Many a morning hath he there been seen, with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew." Phil started giggling, "Ha, he was crying"

"Phil shut up and let me continue" she stared at the page for a second "Away from the light steals home my heavy son," waving her arms around "And private in his chamber pens himself, Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an artificial night."

Chuckie's eyes wandered to see what Angelica was doing by the looks of things was being bossed around by Lil and now they had got into an argument over where she was standing, Susie looked like she was going to scream at them both.

Tommy on the other hand had decided that he should film the making of this play for one of his new openings and was jumping all over the place getting in people's way.

"PICKLES!" Angelica screamed as Tommy nearly knocked her over.

"Chuckie!" Kimi was looking very cross at him "Weren't you playing attention?" she asked annoyed. Chuckie stared quickly at the page trying to find the words Romeo.

"Is the day so young?" he asked Sean.

"But new struck cuz" Sean replied

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" he asked

"It was" he paused "What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short"

"In love?"

"Out—"

"Of love?" Sean asked.

"Okay that should do us for today" Mrs O'Brien had reappeared followed by Ms O'Keats "I want everyone to practise especially our stars Miss Angelica and Chuckie" she grinned at them both. "I will see you all next Monday after school"

Chuckie slowly walked towards Angelica who was surprisingly alone since she normally had her group of 'popular friends' around her. Being popular was in the mind according to Chuckie.

"Angelica" he asked quickly.

She turned around collecting her things together "What is it Finster?" she asked.

"As we are the main parts of the play, I was wondering, you know if you didn't have any thing else better to do" he was starting to mumble.

"Spit it out! I haven't got all afternoon I need to get to class!"

"Do you want to come around and practise this Saturday?" he asked very quickly

Angelica looked at him "I suppose we better since I don't want to look like a laughing stock in front of the whole school like you normally do"

"Sure, okay then" he replied trying hard not to give her some smart arse comment back "Be around mine for 10ish okay?"

"Fine whatever Finster, just don't be getting any funny ideas!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he told as she stormed off out of the hall and to her next lesson.

Angelica couldn't believe she had to spend her Saturday practising with Chuckie, love scenes no less.

"What was that about?" Susie asked as she caught up wit her

"Nothing, Finster trying to set up a play date for line rehearsing that's all" she looked at Susie who was giving her a look "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what Angie?"

"You know" just as she was about to finish the sentence Harold appeared.

"Hide me!" Susie whispered to Angelica

"Nah you are on your own on this one, it will teach you to go and drunk!" Angelica snickered.

"Hi Angelica" Harold smiled and turn his attention to Susie "Hi Susie"

She sighed as Angelica grinned at her "Hi Harold" and she followed Angelica and Harold into their Maths class.

"Uh Kimi" Tommy turn to the person he was sitting next to as she was talking to Phil who was sitting behind them.

"Yeah Tommy?" she turned back around.

"I was wondering since I know you love the Gummie Bears and everything, if you wanted to go to the cinema and see it with me?" he asked hopefully.

She studied him for a minute "Wish I could Tommy but I have already promised Phil to go and shoot some hoop, sorry maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure" he paused "I think this new film of mine, when I show it afterwards I think it will be a hit!"

"Really? It would be really could to see it after this month is done huh?"

"Yeah that entire sword fighting footage should be in it right?" Phil joined in.

"Sure, did you hear it's going to be on for three whole nights? This is going to look so good on my application forms for college" Kimi grinned.

"That's not for like 2/3 years Kimi" Phil pointed out, Tommy returned to his work while the two chattered.

It was beautiful Saturday morning and Angelica had just pulled up outside Chuckie's house.

"See you later, Angelica" Kimi called as she walked down the road to meet Phil for their normal ball game.

"Hey Kimi, have fun" Angelica smiled, she did like Kimi and Lil there relationship had got a lot better over the years. Lil had joined the cheerleaders to which Angelica was now made head cheerleader in her final year at school. Kimi on the other hand they had started to actually talk when Angelica had worked in summer at The Java Lava under strict instruction from her mother but Angelica had enjoyed it. Most of it that didn't included Charles Finster.

"Hey Finster you around" she called as she walked into the house and looked around it seemed like it was just her and him, great.

"Oh hey Angelica, you are early" Chuckie a merged from the kitchen.

"Thought we better get an early start so I can go to the Mall before it shuts"

"Right, how could I forgot your obsession with clothes" he rolled his eyes and started to walk up stairs followed by Angelica.

"So where do you want to start?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"We could start at the dance scene" he replied as he joined her.

Angelica started to flip through her script and was looking down at the lines. Three kisses in this scene, this was going to be harder than she thought, he was now staring at her as she stared at the page, she could feel his eyes bore into the back of head.

"Okay well we can do the lines but we can ignore the kisses" she told him blushing slightly, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen her blush before. "Try it and you will end up dead, I promise you that"

"It's not like I would ever try it angelica! I don't find you at all attractive" he was sure he saw a flash of hurt appear across her face but it disappeared to quickly for him to be sure.

"And I find you so attractive" she mocked.

"Okay can we get on, you're not the only person with other places to go"

"Fine"

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He stared at the page trying not to look Angelica.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Angelica told him.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Chuckie glanced at the words and then they kiss.

"Okay so they kiss" Chuckie paused and continued "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. Then they kiss again," he pointed out as Angelica rolled her eyes she was now laying on her stomach letting her book daggled over the edge of the head.

"You kiss by the book," She told him. "You do realise that when you say they kiss it's us right?" she pointed out grinning as she knew she was making Chuckie uncomfortable moving closer.

"Yeah" he paused and stared at her "right" he moved off the bed nearly making Angelica fall off he moved so fast.

"Angelica, give it a rest" he told her

"Why am I making you nervous" she was still grinning which always meant she want thinking up a plan to humiliate him.

"You make small children nervous!" he pointed out "Anyway the kissing scenes do not to need to be done until the opening day"

Angelica laughed at him "Yeah remember where on stage for three nights!"

"Shut up!" he grunted back

"Aw Finster! You are so easy to whined up, you know that!" she smiled and started to flick through pages again.

"Well we should get started on the next scene" Chuckie suggested.

"Really? I thought I could go to the mall," she said as she got up.

"You have only been here 20 minutes," he said in a very bored voice.

"Great" she replied flopping back onto the bed. "Where from?"

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Four 

After another gruelling five hours solid, Angelica was sure that all the Malls would be shut by the time they were finished.

"So have you got it down now?" Chuckie asked as he paced the room.

"Yes, I am starting to remember it we have practise it so much!" she complained.

"Stop complaining!" he scolded her "I'd rather have spend to much time then to little"

"I should go on strike! Even fast food workers get breaks," she told him waving the chocolate bar she was eating.

"Okay, shall we go over the balcony bit?"

"Again?" Angelica said sounding bored.

"Yes again!" Chuckie was getting more annoyed by Angelica's complaining it kept reminding him when she worked with him over the summer at The Java Lava. She complained about everything found how the food was getting over her to having to move boxes out the back. Driving him and everyone else slowly insane but after that she kind of got into the swing of things, it was all going swimmingly until that incident.

"Why are you staring at me for?" Angelica questioned him.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his wandering daydream and wondered how long he had been staring at her for.

"Staring at me," she repeated very slowly pronouncing each word carefully.

"Oh, no reason was just thinking"

She scoffed "thinking that's rich" she told him as she grabbed another chocolate bar.

"You might want to try it sometime"

"You're so annoying! You know that Finster!" Angelica told him taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"And that was so lady like"

She ignored his comment and continued, "If we go over this scene are we finished here?"

"Yeah sure, I've got to go over to Tommy's house to help with the filming"

"Oh I do hope he got my best side"

"And which one would that be?"

"Oh ha ha ha, aren't you a comedian all of a sudden," she said sarcastically.

"I'd like to think so" he said casually.

"Pfft!" Angelica grunted while returning to her script "are we going to go over it or not?"

"Sure, it's your line anyway"

"Ay me! " she rolled her eyes at him.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel!"

"Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?" she paused "it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. O Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word"

"Ahhh!"

"Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Chuckie stopped "okay we are finished for the day"

"Home free" she squealed picking up her belongings.

"Aw some people would think you didn't like spending quality time with me"

Angelica stared at him to see if he was joking or not. As she walked out of the door she turned around and said.

"See you later"

As she walked down the stairs towards the front door she wondered if he was still hung up over it or not. She wished he hadn't read that much into it but she had reminded herself that he was just a teenage bout and of course the hormones were racing and all.

She signed and saw Kimi approaching her.

"Your still here?" she asked looking surprised.

"Yeah your brother is a slave driver" she grinned and waved goodbye.

Unknown to Angelica, Chuckie watched her drive off from his bedroom window. So much for keeping his feeling buried he thought, why'd she have to come here and act like a human being again when she knows it will get my hopes up.

FLASHBACK

August during the summer holidays last year. It was a Saturday afternoon The Java Lava was busy than normal, Chuckie and Angelica were the only staff on duty, Angelica had been working for The Jave Lava for the last couple of months and did enjoy it when Chuckie wasn't bossing her around.

"Hey Angelica, can you get more strawberries?" Chuckie called out to Angelica as she was cleaning the glasses.

"Yes captain" she replied causing the girl he was serving to giggle.

Angelica returned with a box of strawberries and started to prepare them.

"You know you really shouldn't show me up in front of customers," he growled at her as he started putting the strawberries into the blender.

"Why were you trying to chat up?" she asked still cutting the strawberries.

"No, course I wasn't" he paused and stared at her "Your not jealous are you?"

"Jealous?" she choked back on a laugh "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well then you won't mind me getting her number"

"I didn't think brunettes were your type, Chuckie?" she asked as she got the milk out of the fridge for him. He was still staring at her "Anyway it wasn't my fault showing you up as you put it, you treat me like some slave!" she pointed out.

Chuckie grunted in response.

"When's Kimi starting?"

"In about 10 minutes, why?"

"I prefer working with her to you" she grinning knowing this would get her reaction.

"Thanks" Chuckie replied sarcastically as he gave the smootie to the girl at the counter.

Chuckie felt like there banter had been going on for years and you could say it had but it only had got more intense being in a confide space with her. It was unbearable.

"Afternoon guys" Kimi cheerfully said as she walked behind the counter.

"Mm" Angelica replied and Chuckie grunted again in response.

"That good, huh?" Kimi mocked.

Chuckie ignore her and went out to the back to get his coat closely followed by Angelica looking for bananas and kiwi fruit.

"So did you get that's girl's number" Angelica asked a little to causally as she leaned on the boxes.

"Why does it matter?" Chuckie asked walking towards.

"Just making conversation, Finster!"

"Oh really somehow I don't believe you"

"Fine, believe you want" she said walking pass him as he grabbed her arm. She looked at him and the came closer together.

"You know this isn't a good idea," Angelica said quietly as her lips moved towards him.

"Who cares?" he told her as he kissed her, for a moment she was shocked and couldn't move but she could feel his lips against hers.

Slowly she melted into him and kissed him back causing the boxes to drop kiwi fruit and bananas went every but the both of them didn't seem to be playing that much attention as she put her arms around his neck, just giving in for once in her life not worrying about the aftermath which would be caused all by this one little kiss.

"ANGELICA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kimi called from the counter. They broke the kissed and stared at each other for a second as Angelica blanked him and started picking up the fruit she had dropped.

"Angelica" Chuckie whispered quietly.

She stood back up with the fruit in her arms. She looked away and walked back into the store leaving Chuckie alone in the back.

Over the next couple of days Chuckie kept trying to corner Angelica to talk to her about the kiss but he didn't seem to get her on her own until he waited outside her house one Wednesday afternoon.

She walked up the path and spotted Chuckie.

"What are you stalking me now?" she asked.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he stood up.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was just a kiss, a moment lapse in judgement," she told him as she got her keys out of her purse.

"You don't mean that" he told her trying to look for some truth in this statement.

"Chuckie" she stared at him "It would never work, I'm popular and you on the other hand aren't"

"Why does that matter?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It means a lot to me! I would lose my friends if we ever even thought about taking that kiss into a relationship!"

"But you have thought it!"

"Course I have but I decided it isn't best"

"Why do you have to decided? I was there too you know!" Chuckie was starting to angry.

"Chuckie, get over it" Angelica was looking a cross between annoyed which was masking her hurt and frustration.

"Fine Angelica! I'll get over it!" he shouted at her and stormed off down the street leaving Angelica leaning against her front door, why did he have to make this harder than it already was.

She brushed the tears that were streaming down her face and opened her door.

END OF FLASHBACK

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Five 

A week had past since the play was announced. Chuckie had found himself incredible busy revising for end of year exams, working afternoons and evening at the Java Lara plus the many rehearsals not only during lunch time and after school but also at home too.

He and Angelica had met three times already that week to go over lines and stage cues. She was becoming more flirtatious but at least his acting was getting better.

It was a warm Monday morning and Chuckie was waiting with his friends Tommy and Phil for the school bus, it was not long until he could take drivers ed class then he could drive.

"So what did you get up to over the weekend?" Tommy asked Phil.

"Nothing much happened, hanged out with Kimi on Saturday, hey was Angelica around _again_?" he asked Chuckie who was kicking bits of dirt on the floor with his trainers.

"Just play rehearsing, _again_" Chuckie said causally "she's starting to become part of the furniture"

"Really? Can't believe my cousin would want to practise every day especially on a Saturday" Tommy looked surprised.

"Tell me about it" he sighed "Who would of known she loved something more than shopping?" both boys looked clueless "Acting!" he finished.

"Oh yeah" Tommy said unsure. He still did not know why Angelica and Tommy went from hating each other, bitching all the time to not even talking at all to now her hanging around like a love sick puppy, it had totally confused him but whenever he had asked Chuckie about it, he just shrugged and changed the subject.

The bus arrived and they all got on.

"I still think it's unfair that Lil and Kimi get a lift with Angelica!" Phil groaned as he sat next to a timid first year.

"Yeah but as Angelica only says a few words to us a year which are mainly Pickles, get out of my way and don't make me angry!" they laughed.

"Talking of Lil" Tommy said, "She was around yesterday and watched the first two weeks of the play film, which by the way is looking so good!"

"And?" Chuckie asked trying to move the conversation along.

"Well she wants us to come and watch her along with the other cheerleaders at the end of year soccer game, it's this Friday?"

"Urgh! School spirit and all that" Chuckie complained leaning against the window.

"Come on guys, she is one of our best friends and she really wants us to be there"

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm there" Phil grinned, "Have you seen the cheerleaders! Minus my sister and the demon spawn that goes by the name of Angelica!"

"Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure" he said replied staring out the window.

As they walked into the school, Angelica was standing in her group by her 'popular friends' the ones she had been so keen to keep, she had on her cheerleaders uniform, which cling to her body and had her blonde hair up and even in a sea of popular people she looked so unhappy.

Lil and Kimi greeted them as they opened their lockers.

"So did you ask them?" Lil looked hopeful. Lil becoming a cheerleader was a fact the group hadn't taken very well so whenever she discussed cheerleading she felt as if she was trending on eggshells.

"Yeah sure did and they said they would come!" Tommy told her cheerfully taking random books out of his locker.

"Aw thanks guys!" she paused "It will be an ace game, I promise" Lil was still grinning as she checked out her reflection.

"Where's lover boy?" Angelica asked as she walked to their locker with Susie.

"Huh?" she looked at her "no idea, we kind have had a fight over the weekend".

"Really? Over what?"

"The kiss?" she said waving her hands "I don't know why he is making such a big deal over it!"

"Maybe it meant more to him?" Angelica asked now standing in front of her locker.

"You think?" Susie asked searching through pills of books.

"Of course, you have seen how he looks at you" Angelica grinned "like a piece of meat"

"Thanks" she replied flatly "I love to be compared to a piece of meant" she told her as she dropped a book on the floor.

"You know what I mean" she paused "Do you even like him?"

"I'm not quite sure," she pondered for a moment "Maybe, he's sweet, worships me and is a good laugh"

"So why don't you give him a chance?" Angelica had grabbed her bag, shut her locker and was leaning against it facing Susie.

"Might do" she paused "You know something you should take your own advice for once" she told her closing her locker.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Okay ignore it then but he still always looks at you!" Susie told her as Angelica dragged her into the girl's toilets and checked to see if anyone was in.

"You know you're the only person who knows, so keep it down someone might hear!" Angelica squealed.

"Oh and that would be a terrible thing" Susie scoffed.

"Aw sh Susie!" she looked into the mirror as Susie sat on the window ledge.

"So being popular is more important to you?"

"I don't know" she replied, "Just leave it alright" she told her as she re-applied her lip-gloss.

"Fine, I'll leave it but if I am willing to give Harold a chance at least you could think about giving Chuckie one?"

"Because things are so different now" signed "I doubt after that mess over the summer, he even feels the same way anymore"

"No harming in trying" Susie grinned jumping down and walking out of the toilets.

Angelica pondered the thought for a moment. Give Chuckie a chance? What about her friends? Would they even accept it? Or would she be alone but she shrugged these thoughts of and walked towards class trying to catch up Susie.

It was already Friday, Angelica had never felt so tired, she had four practises with Chuckie already that week plus not to mention her debating class, cheerleading and soccer practise. Angelica stood watching her cheerleading squad perform.

Ever since her conversation with Susie on Monday and following nagging conversation with her since, all she could think about was whether or not she should even give Chuckie a chance.

She clapped her hands.

"Okay Sam you are out of time by two beats!" And Jennifer that last move needs to be more sharp" She commanded. She had about six hours before the game tonight, she knew her cheerleaders could do better than this and she was worried they weren't going to pull of this routine by tonight. On the other hand her soccer team which she helped coach with the school principal were looking a lot better and might even win the game tonight.

Angelica thought back to her rehearsal with Chuckie on Wednesday night and the fact that he seemed to be getting more stressed and angry if she missed a word out of her script or a cue. He seemed to think she wasn't trying but she was, she loved acting it was one of her passions. Maybe he was worried about the date of the play was approaching them. She signed and turned back to her cheerleaders.

Lil who was now waving into the stands where Tommy, Phil, Kimi and Chuckie sat watching them practise causing Tommy to blush. Even Angelica could see the tension between them even if they were to blind to see it themselves.

"Okay people, concentrate please! We only have five hours and fifty five minutes until the game!" Angelica barked.

Most of the girls grinned apart from a few girls who looked quite scared at the idea of their first game.

"Okay take it from the top!" she grinned at Chuckie who had been watching her since the start.

Angelica and the rest of the girls got into position and she started in from the top shaking her pom poms.

"One, two, three" she shouted as they stepped into time.

"Lil's quite good at this isn't she?" Tommy commented as they watched Lil being flipped and landed on her feet.

"Yeah, she always has been, good if you guys ever took the time to come and watch her you would of known!" Kimi scolded them waving her hands in the air as she brought them back down she placed her hand on top of Phil on accident.

"Err Kimi?" Phil looked down at her and then at their hands.

"Yeah?" she was more interested in the practices.

"Can I have my hand back?" he asked looking totally confused, she looked down and blushed. Kimi quickly removed her hand and kept her eyes on the cheerleaders.

Phil glanced at Tommy who gave him a quick shrug, he looked back at Kimi, and he would never understand girls.

After the practise Chuckie was waiting outside the changing rooms to talk to Angelica about a rehearsal time well that was the excuse he was going to be sticking to anyway. It was the only chance he got to spend time with her and have a normal conversation.

Savannah walked into the changing rooms swaning passed Chuckie, giving him the once over and snickered.

"Hey Angie" she grinned taking a seat "You have a groupie outside"

"Really?" Angelica said throwing her uniform into her bag "Who?" she asked sounding bored.

"That Finster boy" she smiled as she chewed her gun.

"Mm huh"

"Maybe you could give him an autograph or something he looks pretty desperate!" she stood up following Angelica "I can't believe Sean wasn't your Romeo!" She complained.

"Maybe" she seemed to be in a dream world and walked right past Chuckie without noticing.

"Um Angelica?" Chuckie followed her, trotting beside her.

"What is it Finster?" Angelica grunted and Savannah grinned.

Chuckie frowned he guessed nothing really had changed, she was still stuck up popular cheerleader and he was still 'Finster!' to her.

"Nothing, it can wait" he turned and walked away. Angelica looked at Chuckie walking away.

"I'll catch you up Sav" she told her, Savannah shrugged and walked off.

"Hey Chuckie hold up!" Angelica chased after him.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry about before" she started "I am just so stressed with the cheerleaders"

"You were looking good" he blushed "I mean the team was"

Angelina smiled; they kept walking along the field toward the car park.

"Thanks not long until tonight's game" she turned to face him "Are you going tonight?"

Chuckie looked kind of surprised and managed to get out an "uh yeah"

"That's good" she ran her hand down his arm, Chuckie moved away like he had been burnt.

"I've mm got to go" he moved away "I'll see you tonight" he said quickly and walked off fast up the field.

Angelica looked kind of bemused at the situation and walked off towards her car to get ready for the game that night.

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Six 

Lil twirled in front of her mirror she was wearing her cheerleader uniform, the one she never thought she would own.

She picked up her bag, glanced one last time into the mirror and headed down the stairs only to run into Tommy.

"Hey Tommy" she smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I'm catching a lift with you and Phil"

"That's cool" she smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Phil walked up behind the gapping Tommy as he staved in the direction of the kitchen.

"You could catch flies like that!" Phil grinned and hit Tommy on the back of his head "Stop lusting after my sister!"

"I..I was not," he stammered.

"Uh huh" he paused "Sure you weren't, you were just admiring the beautiful decor huh?"

"Yeah something like that" Tommy stared at his feet.

Kimi sat on the stands at the soccer pitch behind Angelica as she brandied her hair as Angelica swung her legs. Chuckie sat next to Angelica looking sulky.

"Why'd did you come Chuckie if all you were going to do is sulk?" Angelica questioned.

"To stare at the pretty cheerleader" she paused for effect and smiled "Oh I mean cheerleaders, right Chuckie?"

"Yeah" he grunted.

"You excited about the game, Ang?" Kimi asked as she finished of Angelica's hair.

"Yeah for def" she replied, "This year coming up is my last year, I can't believe it's gone so fast!"

"Yeah I know, who will replace you as head cheerleader?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Probably Lil" she said causally "Who else would do a better job?"

A couple of the other cheerleaders had joined them apparently turning up early was the norm.

Chuckie looked down at his feet, okay he was sitting next to Angelica with her cheerleader friends and she always catching glances at him, maybe soccer games weren't all that bad. He leaned back and smiled at Angelica who was in depth conversation about why Lil was the best options for them.

The stands were filling up by now, Angelica signalled to her cheerleaders to go to the front.

"GO GO" Angelica started shaking her pom poms. While the others copied.

"Hey, hey you" They all shouted to the team who they were playing against.

"Get out of our way, We're the mighty Jim's, And we'll blow you away"

The game was really taking off and the cheerleaders were really starting to be enjoying themselves and this just encouraged the fans even more.

When the final whistle was called resulting in their team winning, everyone was cheering while the cheerleaders jumped up and down.

Tommy ran towards Lil and hugged her. Then all of a sudden he kissed her and shocking to him she kissed him back.

Susie elbowed Angelica who was still jumping up and down, hugging random soccer players and motioned her head at the kissing couple.

"Tommy" Lil's breathing had become heavy; her forehead was now leaning against his while Tommy was grinning at her.

"Yes Lil" his arms where holding her closer.

"Since when?"

"Since forever?"

"Trying to romance your way in?" she asked.

"Is it working?" she laughed and nodded.

"Are we together?" Tommy asked nervously, Lil nodded and he kissed her once more.

They broke the kiss and Tommy looked at Phil who shrugged but Tommy could tell Phil hadn't minded him making out with his sister. Well minded was loosely used.

On the other side of the field where Angelica, Susie and Kimi were discussing the game and of course the newest couple when Harold appeared wrapping his arms around Susie's waist. Susie looked over her shoulder, smiled and leaned back.

"When did this happen?" Angelica asked.

"After school today" smiled Susie looking generally happy.

"Aw that's so sweet" Kimi commented. Angelica was shocked that Susie had indeed taken her advice and now was in a happy relationship. Angelica looked over her shoulder

"First Tommy and Lil, now you and Harold, who's next?" Angelica faced Kimi "You?"

"Won't me be!" Kimi told her firmly.

"Really? Why is that?" Lil had joined them complied by Tommy who had a bigger grin than Harold had and was holding Lil's hand.

"Because I don't like anyone, that's way," she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah right" Lil scoffed, Kimi rolled her eyes and ignored her.

After the late night parting on the soccer field, everyone has seemed to disappear leaving Angelica alone with Chuckie as they walked towards her car. Tommy and Lil had decided to walk towards home so they could spend quality time alone, Harold agreed to take Kimi, Phil and of course his beloved Susie home.

"It was a good game" Chuckie started as they were close to her car.

"Mm huh" Angelica wasn't really paying attention and was more tired.

"Angelica?" he stopped in front of her car and was staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing" he looked towards the field.

"Come on say it already" she tapped her foot impatiently.

He looked back at her, he thought to himself it's now or never, she's either going to hit you or kiss you back. So Chuckie took the chance of being hit and leaned in and kissed her softy of her lips. Angelica eyes were wide open, she was a little shocked at first but they had been dancing around this since last summer and kissed him back.

Unknown to the young couple, Savannah had decided to head back to the car park to see if Sean was around and if he needed a lift, she always enjoyed the chase. To her surprise and great delight, she saw Angelica miss popular herself kissing red hair freckles Finster!

She chuckled as Angelica was pushed against her car as Chuckie kissed her passionately. Blackmail was the sweetest thing and she would be the popular one now, Angelica was going to lose her crown make her word.

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Seven 

Angelica lay fully clothed on Chuckie's bed; it was a Sunday afternoon their excuse for spending so much time together and not to mention alone was practising for the play.

"Angie" Chuckie whispered as he smiled at her as she moved to lying on his chest, she was so peaceful lying there, dozing, he was so happy that they had decided to give this at least a second chance.

"Mmm" she mummer "what's up?" she said sleepily.

"Tomorrow at school" he paused, "are you going to tell everyone? As I still haven't told Tommy and he is my best friend"

She sat up and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair she said, "What do you mean tell everyone?" she said nervously.

Chuckie sat up and was leaning on his elbows, staring at her, he couldn't believe that still after all this she was still totally obsessed with her status at school and he signed in disbelief.

"Angelica!" he said in annoyed tone.

"We can't" she paused putting her hand on top of his "Can't we just keep it like this?" she looked up hopefully and Chuckie moved his hand away, he stood up throwing his arms in the air.

"If we can't do this publicly then we can't do it at all" he told her.

"Your dumping me!" her voice was becoming high pitch "Me! Angelica Pickles!" she was now standing up.

"I didn't dump you! I gave you an ultimatum! There two different things" he told her in a raised voice "and don't' squeal like that only dogs can hear you"

"There the same thing" she continued her voice was still high.

"No, there not!" he looked at her trying to more the conversation back to the question he had asked "So what's the answer Angelica?"

"Chuckie, don't"

"Don't what?" he was now staring at her "you started this again!"

"I didn't start anything! You kissed me!" she was now shouting, "I can't do this publicly"

"Why are you so concerned about what others think about you!"

"I have a reputation to up hold"

"You're only at school for another year, would it be so"

"You wouldn't know because you have always been a nobody and I can't handle being a nobody" she shouted and stormed out the house.

Chuckie leaned against his bedroom door just as Kimi came up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" she asked quizzing him.

"No idea, Angelica is such a pre-Madonna" she was still staring obviously not believing him "I criticised her on her acting skills, she kind of got her kickers in a twist" he explained.

"It's your own fault then," she said walking into her room. He looked where she had been standing and stormed back into his room slamming his door and throwing himself onto his bed. God how stupid was he? To even think she had changed.

Chuckie found himself being a bad mood the rest of the weekend; Kimi kept giving him strange looks as he kept mumbling things under his breath.

"What is up with you?" Kimi asked sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing" he said looking threw the doors.

"Doesn't look like nothing," she said taking an apple and biting into it.

"Ah goddamn!" he cried out as he dropped a load of saucepans on his foot.

Kimi grinned, "You do realised that God's last name isn't damn, right?"

"All of the sudden you're a combine huh?"

"Thank you" she jumped off the counter taking a bow, "thank you, I'll be here all week" she told him and walked out the room.

"Smart arse!" Chuckie grunted.

Monday morning came around too fast for Chuckie, not to mention his bad mood was affecting nearly everyone in his house but Angelica had left several messages demanding she call him back which he had forgotten to return. As he walked into school and down the hall he could feel Angelica's eyes watching his every move.

He was alone at his locker throwing books onto the floor when Angelica approached him wearing her black skirt, white jump and had her hair down.

"Chuckie" she looked around and Chuckie rolled his eyes "Can we talk?"

"No thanks Angelica, I think you have had your say by now" he told her slamming his locker and walking off in the opposite direction. Angelica sighed and leaned against Chuckie's locker, Chuckie behaviour was slowly annoying her, okay he wasn't the only person to blame but still you think he could talk to her nicely.

"Angie, can I have a word?" Savannah had appeared next to her, Angelica sighed, that's all she needed today was Savannah.

"Not now, Sav" she told her.

"Oh but Angie" she said sweetly "Are you in such a rush to ditch me and go off with Finster?" she grinned as this got Angelica's attention.

"What are you on about?" Angelica laughed "Me and Finster? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Funny that! When I saw you and him against your car after last Friday's game, so I'm not really kidding"

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"You know that this prime piece of gossip is worth quite a bit" Savannah smirked. "Make me head cheerleader"

"So in exchange for this so called prime piece of gossip you want me to make you head cheerleader?" she laughed, "that's a good one"

"I'll tell everyone if you don't" Savannah looked as if she was going to throw a fit.

"So tell," Angelica told her flatly "I haven't really got anything to lose"

"You don't really mean that?" This took Savannah back; she thought Angelica would of crumbled at this. Angelica's eyes flicked to the direction where Chuckie was joking around with Phil and Tommy.

"I do, there's more important things than being popular" she sighed turning her attention back to Savannah "wished I would of worked that out earlier, so see you later Sav" she grinned and walked off towards Susie and Sam.

Savannah stood wondering for a second, maybe Finster was a more important aspect, and oh she could have some fun with this.

"Jen!" she cried out walking up behind one of the other cheerleaders. "Meet me in the photocopying room before lunch!" she instructed.

Chuckie stood surround by his friends watching Phil trying to chat up some girl who was looking rather scared.

"So how you and Lil?" Chuckie asked Tommy, he curious about the whole affair since he had missed it on Friday and being with Angelica all weekend he hadn't got all the details.

"Were great" Tommy sighed "I can't believe I didn't do it earlier"

"Yeah I am really happy for you, T"

"She is the girl of my dreams," he added as they were watching Phil like he was a train wreck.

"I guess Phil took it alright?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, I guess, he had the normal chat with me over the weekend, you know if you hurt my sister, I will kill you kind"

"So a friendly one then?" Chuckie grinned and saw Angelica walking away from Savannah.

"Talking of couples, when you going to ask her out?" Tommy asked.

"Who?" he turned his gaze back to Tommy.

"Angelica?"

"What are you on about Tommy?"

"You have always had a weird thing for her" Tommy said causally.

"Well not really, she's not my type, she beautiful and all don't get me wrong but she is shallow, stuck up, obsessed with being popular and totally self absorbed"

Tommy laughed "And I thought they were her positive points"

"Let's not discuss her" he spat out the last word,

"Do I sense a hint of bitterness?"

"So what did you do over the weekend?" Chuckie was desperate to change the subject.

"Didn't do much hung out with Lil for most of it"

"Oh hey Chuckie" Savannah had wandered over.

"Uh hey Savannah?" he replied looking at her carefully.

"I like your shirt" she told him smiling "See you later" she waved and walked off.

"What was Savannah doing talking to you?" Lil asked "No offence"

"None taken, I have no idea"

"That was super weird, Chuck" Phil told him.

"Tell me about it" Chuckie looked over to where Savannah had walked off, what was that all about?

"Angelica, what's wrong?" Susie quizzed her as they sat in their English class. Sean and Chuckie sat in front discussing something that caused Sean to laugh out loud.

"Nothing, just having a bad day" Angelica said flicking pieces of paper at Chuckie's head.

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I couldn't tell you were lying your ass off!"

"Whatever Carmicheal" Angelica's head lowered onto her crossed arms on her desk.

Susie grinned and counted to three waiting for a reply, one, two..

"And for your information I'm not lying" she put emphasis on the last word and continued to flick more paper at Chuckie.

"Yeah right" Susie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of Angelica's to stop throwing the paper at him "Leave Chuckie alone, he seems down" she said calmly.

"Pfft" she retorted.

"What did you do to him?" she questioned.

"Why do you assume it's me?" Angelica sat up.

"Because he isn't even glaring at you today, tell you to push off and you so called attempts for his attention are being overlooked" she pointed out as she copied something off the board.

"I don't what his attention!" she huffed again "I'm just having a bad day!"

This comment caused Susie to laugh loudly, the teacher glared at them both and Susie returned to her work.

Chuckie on the other hand had spent the whole lesson trying his hardest to ignore Angelica's effects to get his attention. Why couldn't she just leave it and do what she had told him many times over and get over it!

"Hey Chuck" Sean brought Chuckie back to reality "What's up between you and Nicole?"

Oh nothing, were just friends"

"Oh right, I just heard her talking about you to her friends that's all"

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah" Sean was collecting the rolled up balls of paper from their desk "Saying you were cute or something along those lines" he said causally.

"That's interesting" Chuckie mumbled to himself.

"Hey Angelica" Sean had turned around.

"Yes Sean" she was smiling

"Here's your paper balls back," he said dropping them on her desk.

"Thanks" she said through gritted teeth as Sean turned around.

Susie was laughing at her and she could even see Chuckie snickering. Angelica rested her head on the desk; it was going to be one of those days.

Savannah and one of her groupies Jennifer creped towards the photocopying room, she had come up ever since she saw the way that Angelica looked at that Finster boy. She leaned against the wall as one of the teachers walked past. Carefully opening the door she walked in followed by Jennifer.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Hopefully, Angelica doesn't care if she isn't popular anymore but I think she would care a lot more if she lost that Finster boy's affections" Savannah said positioning herself on top of the photocopier.

Jennifer stood by the door leaning against it, playing with her hair.

"How you going to manage that? Finster lately has been like a lost puppy!" she told her.

"With this" she said hitting the photocopies button. As the first image came out Jennifer walked over and picked it up and burst out laughing.

"This is priceless!" she cried out.

The image showed a female bottom (obviously Savannah's) with white underwear on saying 'Angelica' in pink sparkly letters.

"Seriously this is golden!" Jennifer said as Savannah jumped off the photocopier, picking up the image off Jennifer and scribbling the words 'Miss Popular shakes what she's got' and stuck it back on the photocopier.

"How many do you think?" she paused "300? 400?"

"Go for it" Jennifer said grinning. "So how does it work?"

"The photocopies?" Savannah gave her a strange look.

"No the posters!"

"It will be enough to get her kicked out of the play and cheerleaders!" she turned around "and guess who happens to be her understudy"

"Oh you devil!" Jennifer chimed in.

"And I am so the obviously the next head cheerleader" she said collecting the images together and handing some to Jennifer they headed down the corridor pining them to boards and sticking them to lockers.

The bell rung and the classes were let loose, filling the corridors and stairs full of students. Jennifer and Savannah positioned themselves at the top of the stairs and let a load of posters of Angelica down the stairs.

Tommy picked up a poster, which had landed in front of him.

"Wow! Have you seen these?" Tommy asked Lil and Phil. Phil looked over his shoulder and laughed while Kimi looked shocked.

"You don't think Angelica really did this?" Kimi asked looking worried.

"Who cares!" Phil said as he watched the surprised and strange looks as people turned and picked up the paper trying to figure out what is was.

"I'd better warn her"

"Do you think that's wise?" he said but Kimi had already headed off in the direction of Angelica's English class. Angelica walked out side the classroom looking quite down followed by Susie.

"Ang!" Kimi shouted as she shoved the poster into Angelica.

"Huh? What the hell Kimi!" she looked down at the piece of paper in her hands in shock and horror.

"Oh my god!" she couldn't get out another word.

"Angelica Pickles" The principle had appeared placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My office now!" she looked as if she was going to cry but followed quickly still holding the poster in her calmly hands.

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Eight 

Angelica followed the principle towards his office. She could see the snickering and pointing in the corner of her eye. Who in their right mind would even believe she would do this! And why would someone do this to her?

"Take a seat Miss Pickles" The principle had taken his seat opposite her and Angelica was still clingy to the poster.

"Could you explain this?" he asked holding a copy of the poster.

"I didn't do it if that's what you're asking" Angelica said standing her ground.

He gave her an all-knowing look and continued.

"I wasn't here to accuse you, I just want to know how this poster came to appear on school property" he said.

"I don't know how or what happened"

"Why would someone do this against you?"

"I don't know, jealously?" she sighed, "I was born popular, I am the head cheerleader and star in the play"

"You know what I think, you and your" he air quoted "popular kids" he pt his hands on his desk in front of him "decided to do this for attention and try and imitating people showing them that you are ruling the school"

"I never thought that£ she realized she was now digging herself into a bigger hole. "I didn't even do it"

"I wish I could believe you, Angelica" he started, she was use to this speech and knew what was coming next "But there has been a string of school violation against your name" he started up.

"But I didn't even do this one! Why on earth would I want people to see a picture like that! Plus why would I put my own name on it!" Angelica interrupted.

"The fact of the matter is, it has your name on it and this is similar to your last stunt you did last year, those calling cards with my home number on" he was now shouting and Angelica had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. It was a prank last year plus she had been dared and didn't know it was the principle's home number.

"That was a joke, I wouldn't have done it against my own name"

"The ask angelica gossip site? The hiding of the soccer teams clothes during showers? To only name a few"

"They were harmless pranks"

"I am sorry Angelica, but you have pushed your luck too far this time" she looked as if she was going to cry or laugh over this situation and the principle had been trying to get her back for ages after the stunt last year. "You have lost all extra circumvent activies, that includes he debate team, football training, cheerleading and the end of school play".

"You can't do this, I'm innocent!"

"I'm not done, I will also be informing your parents and you will be having detention with me after school until the end of the school year"

"But I didn't do anything, I am the victim in all this!"

"Miss Pickles, I am sorry but that is my final decision"

She picked up her handbag and folder her arms.

"You may leave and I will inform your teachers but you will have to let the cheerleaders know"

"Fine!" she told him and stormed out to run into Kimi and Susie who were waiting.

"What happened?" Susie asked as Angelica burst into tears and Susie hugged her.

"There taking away" she sniffed "my cheerleaders" Angelica mumbled something else about Chuckie and the school play that Susie couldn't make out.

Angelica managed after several attempts to say what hap happened.

"They can't do that£ Kimi said shocked.

"Well they did!" Angelica wiped her eyes "And I am going to get to the bottom of this"

"Yeah, we will help" she turned to Kimi "won't we?"

"Of course"

"I am Angelica Pickles and there's no way in hell this is going to stop me!" she paused "Where's Lil?" she asked.

"Probably at lunch, the bell went 30 minutes ago"

Angelica walked off in the direction of the outside to see if she could find Lil. Kimi and Susie exchanged looked and went after her.

Lil sat at a table with Tommy, Chuckie and Phil all discussing the poster.

"I can't believe Angelica would do that," Lil said slamming the poster onto the table.

"I can" Phil spoke up "remember the calling cards, I so thought she was going to be kicked out of the school" he snickered "I mean for one day Angelica was my.."

Phil was irrupted by a red faced Angelica who had approached them.

"Your what?" Angelica asked sitting opposite Lil.

"Idol" he said finishing his sentence.

"Okay, whatever" she said dismissal. "Lil" Angelica turned to her attention to the young girl sitting in front of her.

"Mm" she raised her head "What's up Ang?"

"I guessed you have seen this!" she said pointing to the poster and Lil nodded "And as a result of someone's stupid prank, I am out of the cheerleading squad and play" she said getting annoyed again.

"Oh my god, really?" Lil said looking surprised, what was Angelica getting at.

"Yeah" she looked away "I know we have those cheerleader end of year final things and as I am not head cheerleader, I am handing my rein over to you"

"What?" Lil did a double take "Really?" she looked completely shocked.

"Lil you're the best cheerleader there! And if anyone could lead the team it would be you!" she smiled.

"Wow! Thank you Ang, I won't let you down, promise" Lil was grinning and squealing as she hugged Tommy.

"I'd better go can't deal with anymore detentions she smiled and walked off to class.

Susie sat down with Lil who was going through endless cheers with Tommy, who was trying his best to look interested,

"I can't believe anyone would do this" Susie said.

"I can" Phil said chewing on a piece of gum "she has been pretty mean over the last couple of years"

"Yeah but still"

"But noting, some people can hold a grudge more" he said.

"But it seriously sucks!" Kimi told him.

"With Angelica out of the play we will have some incompetent girl in her place" They all stared at Chuckie it was the first time that morning he had spoken and not grunted.

"That's true, plus we have a week left! No one is going to learn all the lines and stage cues by then" Tommy agreed

"They'll find a replacement," Phil told them "I'm sure there are loads of girls who would want to be the star"

"What playing love scenes against me? I doubt it" Chuckie said sadly.

Angelica arrived home that evening after a horrible two hours of detention to see her mother waiting for her.

"You're home early," Angelica stated as she walked into the living room throwing her bag onto the sofa.

"Angelica, Jonathan received a phone call from your school's principle today"

"Really?" Angelica had been waiting for this all and threw herself on the sofa.

"Like you don't know, young lady how could you!"

"I didn't do it" Angelica said turning around to face her mother.

"Taken from that school play you have been practising so much for with Chuckie! And cheerleading! I thought you loved cheerleading"

"I still do mom, I didn't do it! Why would I humate myself"

"Angelica what's this going to look like on your records! On your college application forms!"

"Mom, I wouldn't put it on my applications form" she said sighing.

"Don't get smart with me!" Charlotte looked stern "I'm sorry Angelica but your grounded"

"You can't do that!" Angelica said standing up.

"I can, as long as you live under my roof" Charlotte paused as her phone rang "we will continue this later.

Angelica walked into her room and had refused to come out or talk to anyone. It was now 7pm and Angelica was now flicking through her TV Channels.

"Angelica" her mother shouted up "there's someone to see you"

"Really? So much for being grounded" she mumbled to herself as she came down the stairs.

Chuckie stood standing in her living and her mother had disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa "I thought as in your words had said everything you wanted to say to me!"

Romeo and Juliet Chapter Nine 

Chuckie sat nervously around the dining table with Angelica and her parents, Charlotte and Drew. He knew he shouldn't be nervous since he had known these people since he was born but now he was here in a totally different context to normal. He was trying his best to woo Angelica, their daughter.

Angelica on the other hand from her position found this all very amusing and spent the whole evening flirting with or accidentally on purpose touching him, which caused him to turn red.

"So Chuckie, decided what you're going to do when you leave?" Drew asked while trying to get hold of the lemon chicken that Charlotte kept nudging away.

"Hopefully going to university" he paused to look at Angelica who was batting her eyelashes at him to which he kicked her under the table "Studying science maybe."

"That will be interesting", Charlotte said chiming in. "Our Angelica is going to be doing drama" Angelica beamed.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," he said grinning while she glared at him. Dinner continued smoothly, Angelica's parents already loved Chuckie.

Later that evening, Chuckie and Angelica were cleaning the plates away while her parents had disappeared into the living room. Angelica picked up a plate and was waving it around while she was ranting at Chuckie.

"You know you didn't have to kick me," she concluded.

"Only way I could get you to stop that annoying act you were putting on" he replied grabbing something of the table.

"Act?" she paused dramatically "Did you not like it?" she said moving closed until she could hear his breathing getting heavier.

He stared at her for a second trying to register what she was getting at and  
grinned.

"Sometimes" he replied, grabbing a plate of the counter.

She leaned back against the counter.

"Most the times you're just plain scary" he pointed out and she laughed in response.

Angelica walked down the school corridors the next morning, humming happily to herself.

"Hey Ang" Susie and Kimi had joined her. "Why are you so happy?" Susie looked at her curiously.

"No reason, just had a good day," she explained

"Are you serious?" Kimi asked, studying her carefully

"Okay, maybe not the afternoon"

Lil approached the girls while holding hands with Tommy, while Phil was waving his arms around and seemed to be arguing with her.

"Just not in front of me!" Phil said as he drew his argument to a close.

"Whatever, Philip!"

"Shut up, Lillian!"

Tommy was looking sheepish.

"What did you do?" Kimi asked Phil

"They have been" he paused dramatically pointing at them both "kissing!"

"Oh really?" she raised her eye brows

"Yes, and it is disgusting!" Phil continued while Angelica and Susie snickered. "Sucking each others faces like that and in public for the whole world to see."

"For your information Philip, it is an very enjoyable experience", Lil told her brother with an amused look on her face. This caused Tommy to blush and become very interested in a piece of dirt, which was on his shoe.

"Pfft!" Phil replied walking right past Chuckie.

"What's up with him?" he asked joining them.

"He has a fear of kissing" Angelica explained as Chuckie looked confused.

"Best not to ask, mate" Tommy said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"What is it with boys?" Lil asked them as Susie and Angelica reached their first lesson of the day.

"Lack of blood to the brain?" Angelica suggested.

Susie laughed and followed Angelica into the classroom while Kimi and Lil walked off.

Chuckie had freed himself from his last lesson of the day and was walking towards the bus stop when Savannah appeared.

"Hi Chuckie" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Er... hi Savannah" he replied

"I was wondering what you were doing after the play tomorrow night?"

"Probably hanging out at the Java Lava," he said trying to make eye contact with Phil and Tommy who were just watching him.

"Oh" Savannah continued, "Can I come with you?"

He was eying her up, what was she playing at? "Um, yeah, sure if you want"

Angelica came walking out of the school gates followed by Susie and Kimi, who were talking about the play in great details and, of course, what clothes they would be wearing.

"That's so sweet of you" Savannah replied as she leaned in and kissed him, Chuckie stood their paralysed by fear.

Angelica watched in horror and had stopped, which caused Kimi and Susie walk into the back of her.

"What's wrong?" Susie asked as Kimi pointed towards Chuckie, who was waving his arms as Savannah had let him go.

"That's um an interesting development!" Kimi said.

"How dare he!" Angelica grunted as she glared at Savannah and stormed past Chuckie towards her car.

"You know maybe it was a mistake," Kimi said as she jumped into Angelica's car.

"Yeah he just tripped and fell against her lips?" Susie said flatly.

"I don't care," Angelica said staring at the road ahead, breathing heavily to stop the tears running down her face

Susie and Kimi exchanged looks.

Chuckie watched Angelica drive off and pushed Savannah away who was grinning like the cat who had got the cream.

"Bye Chuckie" she said and walked back toward her groupies.

Chuckie approached Tommy and Phil.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked.

"Girls are weird" was all Chuckie managed to get out.

Tommy patted Chuckie on his back, "Looks like you have entered a love triangle"

"I hadn't really"

Phil laughed "Angelica's face!"

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked as they saw the bus approaching.

"She is so going to kill you" Phil continued as the bus reached them, Chuckie looked down at the floor and got on the bus.

Meanwhile, inside Angie's car, Kimi and Susie were both starting to get worried about their friend's state. They already suspected about Angelica having feelings for Chuckie, and that scene surely made them more than just a little upset. That's not something you wish for a friend, especially if said friend is driving the car you are in.

"How about we go out tonight?" Kimi suggested, trying to cheer Angelica up.

"I can't, I'm grounded after someone's stupid stunt!" she spat

"Tell you mom you're studying around Susie's", Kimi told her.

"I'm sure she would go for that" Susie smiled, "and we can get Lil out  
without her other half for once"

"Yeah it's like they are joined at the hip," Kimi giggled.

Angelica dropped off Kimi and Susie and promised to meet up with them both  
later.

"Mom?" Angelica walked into her house looking for Charlotte.

Angelica spotted a note pinned against the fridge.

_Angelica, I am at a conference tonight and your father is joining me, I have asked Susie's mom to look after you while we are away, love mom_

"Perfect" Angelica smiled and escaped to her room to get changed.

It was 6pm and Angelica walked up to Susie's house, rearranged herself and pressed the bell. Susie's Mom opened the door and smiled at Angelica.

"Hi Mrs Carmichael" she greeted.

"Oh hello Angelica" Susie's mom looked up and smiled.

"Mom we are just heading over to Kimi's to practice for the play," Susie told her as she walked towards the door. Angelica placed her bags next to the front door.

"Okay, have fun now", Mrs Carmichael waved both girls good-bye from the kitchen's door.

Susie and Angelica stood outside the house; Susie was dressed in a denim short skirt and an orange low cut top that was covered by her jacket; Angelica was in her favourite low-rise jeans and pink boob tube.

"Do you think your mom brought that?" Angelica asked as they walked towards her car.

"Probably not" Susie shrugged as she got into the car.

They drove and parked outside Kimi's beeping the horn, Angelica could swear she could see Chuckie's face looking down at the car from his bedroom window. Kimi appeared followed by Lil.

"Bye dad, yes we will have fun," Kimi said as she closed the door and Lil  
giggled.

"Nice of you to join us" Angelica said to Lil who raised her eyebrows at  
her.

"Where's your other half?" Susie asked curiously as she was messing around  
with the radio.

"Having a boys night," Lil shrugged.

"I wonder what that would consist of?" Susie said rubbing her chin.

"Talks about sports, girls and playing the play station?" Lil suggested.

They entered their favourite hang out, 'Waves', which was a club/bar for under 21's. It was covered head to toe in purple and pink satin and had big sofa against the wall; the bar was to the far left and the dance floor was down some steps and was in the middle of the floor.

"I love this place," Lil said as she sat on the sofa holding her orange  
juice.

"Tell me about it" Angelica said throwing herself into the sofa next to Lil

"Cheer up Ang," Susie told her, "Loads more fish in the sea"

"Shame, I'm not really into seafood" she sighed.

The night continued until they all rolled in at midnight after dancing the night away. Angelica was feeling a lot better she had managed to easily get four guys telephone numbers. Susie, on the other hand, had spent most the evening talking on her cell phone to Harold who was missing her terribly.

Angelica dropped Lil and Kimi at the Finster's place about 1 a. m. Kimi's parents already had given Lil permission to spend the night with their daughter.

"Where have you been?" Chuckie asked as Kimi and Lil creeped slowly up the stairs trying to miss the noisy stair, Chuckie was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Will you sh!" Kimi warned him, "We were just out cheering up Angelica" Lil walked pass into Kimi's room and fell on the bed.

"Why does she need cheering up?" he said sulky

"Doesn't take a genius!" she replied as she walked towards her room. Chuckie leaned against the wall; he had spent the evening around Tommy's to play station, which Phil took great pride in beating him at every game but his heart wasn't really in it.

Angelica looked at her cell phone for the millionth time that day; he still hadn't called or even texted her, and it had been two days. She threw her phone off the bed and rolled onto her back.

Why was it so complicated? She knew he liked her, he must of guessed she liked him but why did he have to go and kiss her, of all people Savannah. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her ceiling.

_When everything is going wrong _

_And things are just a little strange_

_It's been so long now_

_You've forgotten how to smile_

Chuckie kicked the pavement as he walked towards his house, it was raining but he didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. Savannah had managed to cause more problems by kissing him in front of Angelica and he could swear that he saw Savannah waiting for Angelica to appear before she did it.

She had been so angry; he thought she was going to slap Savannah and then start on him but she looked upset and disappointed. He sat down on the edge of the pavement, and stared into a puddle that was forming on the roadside.

_And overhead the skies are clear but it still seems to rain on you_

_And your only friends all have better things to do_

He had tired to explain to the rest of the gang that he wasn't in some kind of love triangle, but they didn't seem to be paying attention. Everyone had his or her own lives to be dealing with.

Now things are only getting worse 

_And you need someone to take the blame_

He wanted to blame it all on Savannah. It would of made himself feel better but then he didn't try and push her off straight away. He was caught against her lips like a deer in front of a set of headlights.

_When the love has gone _

_There's no one to share the pain_

Angelica woke up lying on her back; she hadn't moved all night. Her television was still blaring in the background, and she dragged herself of her bed and turned it off.

Been sleeping with the TV on 

_And lying in an empty bed_

_All the alcohol in the world would never help me to forget_

Angelica sulkily got dressed for school; she reached the kitchen to where she spotted her mother sipping on her coffee.

"Angelica hunny, you look terrible!" Charlotte said looking over her newspaper.

"Thanks" she mumbled back trying to find the cereal.

"What happened?" Charlotte had put down her newspaper.

"Nothing, just school stuff"

"Are you sulking about being ground?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows.

"No, it has nothing to do with that" she said pushing the cereal box on the counter.

"Then what?"

"Just romance stuff"

"Oh, is this to do with Chuckie?" she asked grinning.

"Might be" Angelica replied sitting down next to her mother.

"Did you two fall out?"

"Yeah" she said staring into her cereal "I saw him kissing Savannah; I know he's not mine and he has a right to date or kiss whoever whenever, but you think he might of waited a bit longer!"

"Savannah?" she looked curious "You know that you should fight for him if you like him so much, how did you think I got your father?"

"You fought for dad?" she suppressed a snicker.

"You father is, was, a very desirable young man" she paused at Angelica "And there wasn't just me interested in him, but I showed him he should be with me and the rest is history".

She smiled as Drew entered the kitchen.

"What's the matter princess?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing daddy" she told him as she walked out the room.

"Have a good day, petal" he smiled and looked back at his wife.

"What was that all about?"

"Look's like our little Angelica is growing up" Charlotte replied giving an all-knowing look and returned to reading her newspaper.

"And that means?" He looked worried.

"She just falling into her first love"

"Better not be with some bad boy otherwise he'll have me to deal with!"

"Calm down, lucky we only had one child huh?" she smirked "Over protective much?"

"So you know who is going to put me out of my misery?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"None other than Chuckie Finster"

"Really?" taking a mouthful of his breakfast "Well then I approve"

"Course you would!" she laughed.

It was the dress rehearsal to the play, which was to be shown to the public. It was lunchtime and Angelica was walking outside with her friends.

"Angelica" Chuckie shouted as he caught up with her, she nodded to her friends that she would be all right.

"What's up Finster? Fall on anyone else's lips?" she said with such hostility.

"Angelica it wasn't what it looked like" Chuckie was now begging, "Will you just listen to me! She came onto me!"

Savannah appeared next to Chuckie and grabbed him arm. Angelica rolled her eyes and walked off.

Angelica sulkily stormed around the school grounds, she had just finished her detention with the principal. How dare Savannah kiss my boyfriend, the voice inside her head started up, but he's not yours anymore the other replied. Angelica looking defeated kicked a lone piece of trash across the grass.

Later that day, Chuckie stood on the stage sighing heavily. He had spent most of that afternoon chasing after Nicole who was "acting" all over the stage, not to mention his ever-growing problem of Savannah who had recently declared herself as his girlfriend. This whole unfolding matter did not impress him, but to make matters worse Angelica who had taken it upon herself to storm past him every time she saw him or made childish remarks, so much for having a calm rational conversation with her!

He sighed again as he watched Nicole trying to help with her acting. Lil did not looked happy and it was only a few moments later that she had exploded and told Nicole to sod off. To which Nicole had stormed off to talk to Mrs O'Brien.

Savannah, who had positioned herself in the middle row, had been blowing kisses and trying to get Chuckie's attention when Angelica walked into the hall and sat at the front.

Chuckie sat on the edge of the stage when he saw Angelica appear, maybe he could have a chat with her now, he glanced over to her but she seemed to be more interested in watching what Savannah was doing.

Savannah got up and marched her way towards Chuckie, dragging him off the side of the stage; he fell of with a bang and, pulling him up, she was about to kiss him when Angelica had stepped in.

She was all red in the face, glaring at Savannah.

"Oh Angie" Savannah purred, "Have you met my new boyfriend? Chuckie, isn't he a doll"

"Your boyfriend?" she repeated. "That's it!" She grabbed Chuckie by his top pulling him forward and in front of everyone who was present in the hall and kissed him, Chuckie who was only too happy obliged and kissed her back.

Phil's mouth nearly hit the floor; he nudged Tommy who was looking quite shocked while Susie was grinning.

Angelica pulled away still holding Chuckie by his shirt.

"Whoa" Chuckie mumbled.

"Like wise" Angelica flashed her smile at Chuckie.

"How dare you!" Savannah started up "Steal my boyfriend!"

"Er Savannah, I was never your boyfriend" Chuckie spoke out.

"Fine, what ever! You not even worth this" she stormed off out of the hall leaving Chuckie and Angelica by themselves.

"Got over it then?" he asked grinning at her as she shrugged

"Don't let it go to your head," she replied as he took her hand in hers, she looked down and smiled.

Nicole and Mrs O'Brien appeared a few moments later. The teacher noted Angelica on stage, and, forgetting for a moment about Nicole and Lil's problem, directed her attention to her.

"Angelica, you are not supposed to be here", Mrs O'Brien pointed at Angelica. "Please, move out of the stage so we can continue the rehearsal."

Angelica was about to leave when Chuckie walked a step ahead, and turn to face the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mrs O' Brian, but, if Angelica leaves, I'll leave too", Chuckie said flatly, surprising not only himself but also everyone else. "Nicole had done her best effort" he paused as Lil glared at Nicole "but Angelica worked so hard to be on this play, and it's unfair she's going to miss it because of someone's stupid prank!" he ended folding his arms in front of his chest. Angelica raised her eyebrows at him and smiled with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

Before Mrs O'Brien could say a word, Tommy had appeared next to Chuckie.

"Mrs O' Brian, I know my cousin, and I know what she's capable to do" he directed his eyes to the stage to see Angelica. She looked a little worried about this, but smiled when Tommy winked at her. "And I also know what she's not capable to do. She loves acting, and I'm sure she was framed. If she and Chuckie aren't on the play, count me out as well" Tommy said to the teacher.

"And if they aren't all in it, neither am I" Susie said grinning and was joined by Harold who had decided if Susie wasn't in it why should he.

Kimi walked over with Lil "It won't be a play if these lot all drop out" Lil said.

Phil sighed, and walked next to Tommy.

"Well, if I can't have a sword fight with Tommy, I quit too", Phil said to Mrs O' Brian, and added, while looking at Angelica, "I don't trust Angie that much, but I trust Tommy and my sister, and if they support her, I'll do it. Besides, well, she is my friend too, after all."

Angelica was at the verge of tears, but this time, because of happiness. It was very touching that, after all she had done to her friends in the past, they still wanted to help her.

Mrs O' Brian, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to have a heart attack; in less than a minute, she had lost virtually all her cast! Apparently, only Nicole (who hardly could act), Sean (who had disappeared and was trying to chase his friend around with the sword) weren't supporting the idea of leaving if Angelica wasn't on the play.

After a couple of seconds of shock, Mrs O'Brien started walking through the hall's door, slowly at first, but quickly accelerated, and screamed.

"Mr Principal! We have an emergency!"

The whole crew at the stage gave Angelica the thumbs up, even Nicole and Sean. She smiled to them and grabbed Chuckie's hand again.

"Thanks you guys, I never knew you card" Angelica said on the brink of tears.

"Welcome back, Juliet", Chuckie whispered and kiss her.

"Hey, hey, wait for the play, can you?" Phil covered his eyes. "I see enough of that at home, thank you!" Everybody laughed at him while Tommy and Lil blushed.

Mrs O'Brien has reappeared joined by Ms O'Keats who was looking slightly flushed and the principle.

"Oh all right Angelica, you have had your way this time" the principle looked defeated.

"I'm Nicole" Mrs O'Brien started "but as Angelica is back in the play"

"It doesn't matter Mrs O'Brien" Nicole said, "I'm too good for this" to which Lil rolled her eyes.

The rest of the play went to play and it was opening night. Angelica stood looking around the curtain to see the hall full not an empty seat. Chuckie walked over putting his arms around her waist.

"What's with the worry look?" he asked.

"Just a little nervous"

"You'll be fine," he said leading her back to where the others had grouped and were messing around. Susie was sitting on Harold who was on the armchair, Tommy and Lil were cuddling in the corner and Phil was bouncing of the walls.

"Did you se how many people are out there?" Angelica said sitting on the dressing table.

"A few hundred?" Tommy guessed.

"Probably" Phil replied as Kimi appeared in her outfit, he blushed. "You look nice Kimi"

"Thanks" she smiled. "Hey Lil did you get everything ready for the cheerleading next week?"

"Nearly just a few things I need to sort out"

"I bet it will be great," Angelica told her grinning.

The play was coming to an end; Angelica was set up for the last scene she was laying on table in the middle of the stage. While Chuckie lay across her stomach, she sat up.

"Romeo. What's here? Poison" she said picking up the bottle "Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after. I will kiss thy lips. Happily some poison yet doth hang on them. Thy lips are warm." She leaned forward and kissed Chuckie.

"Thus... With a kiss... I die." She lay back down and closed her eyes.

Nicole appeared on the stage. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings, the sun, for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The curtains fell to the floor; Angelica and Chuckie sat up and moved to join the others. The curtains rose again to the sound of cheering and clapping, the all bowed and stood back up to stand in the glory of the play.

It had been a week since the play was shown; the group was sitting on the stands watching Lil and the rest of the cheerleaders practising for their turn.

Angelica sat next to Chuckie, holding hands, Chuckie was smiling and Angelica leaned back and closed her eyes, life had just got better.

**End**; Re-Uploaded.


End file.
